At present, the inlet manifold or air distributor and the throttle valve chamber or choke chamber form two distinct structural entities, the outlet of the throttle valve chamber being connected to the fresh air intake or feed orifice of the inlet manifold by a portion of connecting conduit or tube which also allows, if necessary, the mounting and fixing of said throttle valve chamber.
However, the aforementioned current make-up has various drawbacks which manufacturers and users would like to eliminate.
Thus, the make-up in two structural entities results in considerable bulkiness, in particular in the direction of alignment of the two entities, creates a mechanical weakened zone (connection between the two entities), which may become critical in view of the vibrating environment in particular, creates several dispersed sealing zones subjected to mechanical stresses and necessitates separate management and supply for each of the two entities.